Thaumaturgist
Spells by Level 1''': Sanguine Encasement *Converts all damage to disease *Increases potency gained by 1-6% depending on grade **Ancient grade grants 1 Fervor '''2: Septic Strike *Direct damage (DD) 3''': Toxic Life *Increases noxious damage done to target by 0.11% up to 50 stacks as Journeyman Version '''4: Withering *Inceases noxious damage to targets in AOE range by 2.75% for 25 seconds 5''': Sanguine Shelter *Replaces Sanguine Encasement *Converts all damage to disease *Increases potency gained by 7% - 12% based on grade **Ancient grade also grants 2 Fervor '''6: Virulent Outbreak *Encounter direct damage (DD) *8 second duration but has no other base effects ** Item rewards from Epic 2.0 quests add a damage over time (DOT) effect 7''': Necrotic Caress *Decreases base Autoattack multiplier by 0.11 up to 50 stacks as Journeyman version '''8: Blood Contract *Damage over time (DOT) *Heal over time (HOT) 9''': Tainted Mutation *Potency decease on target *When target falls below 3-4% health this spell will cast Tainted Mutation on caster. Lasts for 20.0 seconds. **Reduces target's health to 1. '''10: Sanguine Embrace *Replaces Sanguine Encasement and Sanguine Shelter *Converts all damage to disease * Increases potency gained by 13-18% depending on grade **Ancient grade grants 3 fervor 10: Revocation of Life 8 seconds duration *Death prevent *Damage over time (DOT) 11: Anti-Life *Inflicts x - y disease damage on target *Anti-Life deals more damage to targets with higher health *Anti-Life will trigger a combo off any ascension combo starter. *Anti-Life does not start any ascension combos. 12: Blood Parasite *Enemy - Duration 17.6sec+ *On a death blow this spell has a 5% chance to cast Blood Parasite on target. Lasts for 17.6 seconds **Increases Fervor Overcap of caster by 0.9 **Increases Crit Bonus Overcap Overcap of caster by 9.0 **This effect can only trigger once every 5.0 seconds. 13: Bloatfly *Enemy - Duration 12.3sec+ *Summons a limited pet to aid the caster 14: Dessication *Enemy - Duration 15.8sec+ * Inflicts x-y disease damage on target * Inflicts x-y disease damage on target every z seconds * Decreases Combat Mitigation of target by 244.71 15: Bonds of Blood *Enemy - Duration 14.1sec+ * On a hostile ability cast this spell has a 10% chance to cast Bonds of Blood on target. lasts for 28.2 seconds **Increases Fervor f caster by 0.1 **Increases Ability Modifier of caster by 2,250.0 **This spell decrements over time. **This effect can only trigger once every 10.0 seconds. Chaos Descending 16: Oblivion Link *increases ability doublecast of target by 6.5% *increase ability doublecast of caster by 6.5% of the targets ability doublecast 17: Septic Strike II *does x disease damage to target 18: Exsanguination *does x-x damage to target *does x-x damage to target every 2.6 seconds *reduces bleedthrough of target by 1.85 cannot stack from mutiple casters 19: Virulent Outbreak II *does x disease damage to target 20: Necrotic Consumption *boosts fevor of group by 2. Effect is multiplied by number of targets hit up to 8 (lasts 6.2 secs) *does x-x damage in aoe(max 8) (must be hated by current target/s) 20: Blood Contract II *same as first one minor damage and heal boost Category:Ascension